In the Rain
by KokoroMartini
Summary: In the forests, Titans swarm and are a dangerous enemy. But when none are around... Are there more dangerous things out there?


"God it's so cold… It's enough that the Titans came, why do we still have shit weather…" Armin mumbled.

Rain falls and the trees around shake with the wind. Twigs snap and leaves mush into the mud under his footsteps.

"I should have brought Eren with me, it would be kind of romantic, and he could keep me warm and protect me from the rain." Armin shivers.

"You know…" A voice echoes in the trees, "Thinking out loud is a rude and dangerous action, and fantasizing about that shitty brat… Now that's a death wish."

Captain Levi appears out of the brush.

"You need to learn how to respect your fellow officers. Especially the important ones such as him." Levi growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you and your boyfriend…" Armin mumbles.

Levi runs and pushes Armin up against a tree and puts his hand around Armin's throat. The tree shields them from some of the rain.

"What was that, Ackerman?!" Levi tightens his grip.

"I'm sorry Capitan Levi… I know of your relations with him… It's all he ever talks about…" Armin squeaks and tries to remove Levi's hand.

Levi looks down; his hair makes his eyes barely visible now. He throws Armin to the ground and steps on his chest.

"Ah yes…" Levi's face twists into a scowl, "tisk, the brat never knew how to keep his mouth shut. You better learn how to if you're anything like him."

Levi smirks and pushes his foot down hard on Armin's ribs, forcing all the air out of his lungs. While Armin is distracted by the immense pain in his chest, Levi steps back and takes off his maneuver gear. It drops to the ground with a loud thud. He pulls Armin back to his feet by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close.

"Keep your damn mouth shut, Armin, and we won't have any problems," Levi whispers into Armin's ear, "Do I make myself clear?"

Armin nods.

"Good." Levi forces himself into Armin and presses his mouth onto Armin's violently and awkwardly.

"C-Captain Levi…?" Armin stammers.

"Not a god damn word…" Levi interrupts.

He notices that Armin is shivering violently so he grabs his hands and attempts to warm them up. After a few minutes he gives up and just wraps Armin up in his cloak. Levi waits silently until Armin stops shivering.

"Better?" Levi asks him coldly.

Armin nods. Levi shows a positive look in his eyes but further expression can't be seen. He sits down and forces Armin down with him. Levi climbs onto him and begins kissing his neck.

"What a-about Eren..?" Armin tries to say, still paralyzed with shock.

"Eren? That shitty brat is good public fun… But what I've been really waiting for was the chance to come back stage." Levi says as he continues to kiss Armin's neck.

Armin begins to panic.

"Levi! Eren is my best friend, so no matter how badly I want this, he loves you and I could never hurt him like that…" Armin yells, upon realizing the words he had just used he panics even more, "I'm not saying I want it…"

"Ah ah ah shh…" Levi covers his mouth, "Don't worry little Armin... Eren was just a decoy; he holds no real value to me. Like I said before, he was only public fun. Besides, what was I supposed to do; I had to use him to get to you because every time I tried to confront you, you pissed yourself and ran away… I promise I'm not that frightening." Levi explains to Armin as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Levi please… Tell Eren," Armin says softly, "before anything happens between you and me."

Levi begins to scowl at Armin.

"I will I promise, but first," Levi swiftly takes off his own shirt and pins Armin down, "I will love on what's rightfully mine…"

Levi holds Armin's arms to the ground and kisses up his chest. He trails up Armin and presses into his lips. When Levi pulls away, Armin tries to speak.

"If anyone finds out… Don't say I didn't try to fight…" Armin pulls his hands out of Levi's grip and gently grabs his sides, "just this once, then you tell Eren, okay?"

Armin's grip tightens. Levi nods.

"You have my word." He says.

He pulls Armin close to him and whispers into his ear.

"Armin, you made the right choice."


End file.
